


【授权翻译】活点地图

by Yan_Lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yan_Lee/pseuds/Yan_Lee
Summary: 罗恩离开团队后， 哈利拿出活点地图去找罗恩， 但哈利在这一切中有什么感觉？当他看到他的前女友的名字时， 他做了什么？重点关注哈利和金妮，也存在哈利和赫敏的友谊观点。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley





	【授权翻译】活点地图

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marauders Map](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/765453) by celtics534. 



> 作者注：这是罗恩离开帐篷一周后，我在听Here Without You的时候想到这个主意的。这句话让我想起了哈利，以及他第一次在地图上寻找罗恩时的感觉。这实际上是一个哈利和赫敏的故事，但金妮在其中非常突出。

哈利站岗时，雨点噼噼啪啪地打在帐篷上。没有办法。自从他，哈利最好的朋友——罗恩离开后，天气就变得很糟糕。他离开了他们，他和赫敏。虽然只是几天，但感觉就像很多年。

哈利知道争吵是不对的，可他实在受够了罗恩的态度，现在只剩下他和赫敏了。对赫敏来说，她和哈利一样难受，如果哈利对自己诚实的话，她可能会更难受。他知道赫敏对罗恩的感觉，他也知道罗恩对赫敏的感觉。

哈利知道应该在罗恩离开的那天晚上的时候阻止他，但实际上他也被自己的愤怒和怨恨控制了。罗恩把他害怕的一切都说了出来。他希望的一切都是假的，但是都被硬塞到他面前。

风呼啸着，把远处的树木都刮倒了。哈利不舒服的转过身。想到罗恩不是一个好主意。这让他又生气又难过。他一直纳闷罗恩去哪儿了。他可能回陋居了，也许回霍格沃茨了。

想到罗恩回到霍格沃茨，哈利的心情比罗恩待在陋居还要难受。哈利愿意放弃一切，只要能回到霍格沃茨。度过一个正常的一年。上课，打魁地奇，哈利又在这里拖着步子，跟金妮在一起，就像上学期最后几个星期那样。

要是哈利有办法知道罗恩是不是回到了学校就好了。然后他突然想到了活点地图。哈利赶紧把手伸向海格几个月前给他的袋子。那感觉就像永恒。

他拉开拉链，把手伸到里面。他的手擦过邓布利多留给他的金色飞贼。话又回到他的脑海里：“我在结束时打开。”他把它抛诸脑后，他想要专注于他目前的事情。他找到地图，把它拿了出来。

他用魔杖轻轻敲着地图，嘴里喃喃地念着这句话，免得赫敏听见。地图立即按照他的指示，展示了霍格沃茨魔法学校的多层结构。哈利知道这么晚了他应该看什么地方，于是他慢慢地来到了格兰芬多的公共休息室。

公共休息室空无一人，所以他的下一个地点是男生宿舍。他在那里找到了两个老同学——西莫·斐尼甘和纳威·隆巴顿。他们的名字纹丝不动，在他们床的位置上。在格兰芬多的教室附近，他找不到罗恩·韦斯莱这个名字。

哈利正要合上地图，突然注意到韦斯莱这个名字。不是罗恩，是金妮。她的名字是在六年级女生宿舍里来回踱步。

哈利盯着它。他无法把注意力从这件事上移开。她的脸庞在他眼前闪现：她有一头顺滑的红头发和一双深情的棕色眼睛，她的脸上和鼻子上有数不清的雀斑。

哈利开始数，自从他看见她的脸以来，大约有一百天了。他已经很久没有把她抱在怀里了。他已经很久没能从她的嘴角引出她那迷人的笑声了。

他离她很远。然而，她的脸是他最想看到的，是他脑海中所能看到的。这是他一生中最危险的任务之一，而他满脑子想的都是他的前女友。

赫敏在帐篷里轻轻叹了口气。哈利知道她终于不哭了。这是每天晚上都会发生的事。他回头看了一眼帐篷。她躺在铺位上，仰面躺着，双臂交叉抱在胸前。哈利只知道这种姿势——嗯，就是挡人的姿势。什么都不告诉别人的样子。

哈利想安慰她，但不知道怎样才能帮助她。他是最不懂得处理感情的人之一。只要回想一下他是如何处理小天狼星的死的，就清楚地表明他不知道如何处理感情。

真的，如果不是整个夏天大部分时间都待在韦斯莱家，他去年的日子可能会更不好过。他、罗恩和金妮每天都打魁地奇。金妮一边给他讲笑话，一边分享她“秘密收藏的巧克力”。罗恩和赫敏争论时，他和金妮躲在陋居的花园里。

哈利的目光从赫敏身上移开，又集中在金妮的名字上。整个夏天，金妮都在那里陪着他。她让他觉得自己又回到了正常的状态，就像那个活着的男孩能感觉到的那样。

她仍在踱步。哈利知道她在计划的时候总是在踱步。这是他去年观察她时注意到的。每当她需要集中精力或制定计划时，她都会踱步。哈利在这方面也很相似。当他需要思考的时候，他就移动他的脚。

有一次他们约会的时候，哈利费了好大劲才解释清楚他脑子里在想什么。金妮问了一个很简单的问题，但哈利一直不善言辞。他站了起来，开始踱步。金妮看着他，等待着。当他试图把话说完时，她没有打断他，她让他结结巴巴地解释。哈利很感激。罗恩和赫敏总是打断他的话，使他失去了一些思考的过程，可是金妮等着他。

“哈利？”赫敏平静的声音把他从沉思中拉了出来。他迅速转向她，她就站在他身后。她不是在看他，而是在看地图。

“他是不是……？”她的声音停了下来，感情从她的声音和眼睛里涌了出来。很明显，她甚至不能说出他的名字，这将使她再次崩溃。

“没有。”哈利告诉她。他的声音由于过去几天不常说话而沙哑了。赫敏闭上眼睛，继续站在他身边。哈利赶紧又看了看地图上金妮的名字。她停止了踱步，一动不动。

赫敏把一只手放在他肩上。“我肯定她没事。”她的声音有些颤抖，但还是努力安慰他。哈利目不转睛地看着她的名字。他们把他像磁铁一样吸引住了。它拉着他，让人很难远离它。

“你知道你对她做了正确的事。”赫敏的声音平静而亲切。她的手仍然搭在他的肩上，“她可能对现在的情况不满意，但她知道这样做是必须的，因为那是为了保护她。”

哈利终于把目光从地图上挪开。他看着赫敏的眼睛，“这不会让事情变得更容易一些吗？”他问，声音里充满了和赫敏一样的感情。

赫敏摇了摇头。她跪在他身边，把他搂了起来。哈利从来不是一个喜欢动手动脚的人，金妮在他们交往的头几天就指出了这一点。她改变了这一切。哈利不知道她是怎么做到的，但初吻没过几天，他就想一整天都抱着她。

“告诉我一些关于她的事，一些让你开心的事。”赫敏说。她脸上露出一丝微笑。这是他几个月来第一次看到微笑。

“呃……，”哈利有点犹豫。他不知道该告诉她什么。关于金妮的事太多了，他都忍不住笑了。她的智慧，她的自信，她的飞行能力，她的微笑……他可以写一本书，“她告诉我，是你让她在我身边放松。”

赫敏笑开了，“我说得对，是吧。你得看看真正的金妮。”

哈利感到自己的笑容开始蔓延开来。那些肌肉太长时间没有活动了，它们感到僵硬。“是啊，你说得对，赫敏。”

“她跟我说了你决赛后散步的事。”赫敏说。她听起来不再那么悲伤了，她的声音里有一种挑逗的语气。

哈利脸红了。他曾听过女孩们相互交谈，但奇怪的是，交谈的女孩竟然是你最好的朋友之一。“哦？”哈利的声音微微有些颤抖，“她对你说了什么？”

赫敏把一只手拍了拍他的脸颊两次，这感觉就跟兄弟姐妹一样。“她说你是个十足的绅士。她说我把你教养得很好。”

哈利笑了，他无法控制。这是他自那以后第一次笑了，他都不知道了。赫敏也跟着他一起笑了。就感觉笼罩在帐篷上的阴气稍微消散了一点。

“金妮说得对，基本上是你把我养大的。朋友，我给你添了不少麻烦，不是吗？”哈利问她。她朝他笑了笑。

“哦，是的。你在医院里待过几次？”哈利又笑了起来。

“说实话，第四年之后我数不清了。金妮说我应该在那里得到一张专门的床，上面有一块牌子，上面写着：“ _哈利·波特，那个老是受伤的男孩_ 。”

赫敏也跟着笑了起来。笑起来感觉很好。忘记他们正在处理的事情感觉很好。“金妮告诉过我，去年你头骨裂开以后，她要给你做个记号。如果你在那儿多待一段时间，我敢打赌她会这样做的。”

哈利不禁点点头，想起了他在扫帚上的时光。他还记得头上缠着绷带时的感觉。

赫敏的眼睛里突然露出调皮的神色。“我敢打赌，如果金妮吻了你的伤口，让它好起来，你会痊愈得很快。”她说这话时显得很无辜，但哈利心里明白。

他忍不住脸红了，但也对她冷笑着说:“我也想过这一点，但我认为庞弗雷夫人不会赞成这种治疗方法的。”

赫敏仰起头，大笑起来。她的肩膀颤抖着，因为她无法抑制自己的幽默。哈利和她一起笑了起来。

赫敏终于回过神来，说道：“我问过金妮同样的问题，她的回答和你的一模一样。”她把头靠在他的肩上。“哈利，你什么时候发现自己对金妮有感情的？”

哈利停了一下，没有回答。他马上就知道了答案，但他不确定是否要告诉赫敏。

赫敏似乎注意到了他的犹豫。她又说：“是在你说她和迪安之后吗？金妮告诉我这件事，为告诉罗恩维克多的事道歉，她告诉我她担心你看她的眼神。她说你看起来很生气，但不是那种，我用她的话来说是‘兄弟的方式’。”

哈利说不出话来。他只是点了点头。赫敏看不见他的头在动，但她能感觉到。她又笑了起来，哈利扭头仔细地看着她。她从他的肩膀上抬起头，用一只胳膊把他搂了起来。

“从那时起，我是对的。接下来的几天我一直看着你，我告诉你，哈利，你太明显了。当我告诉金妮我的怀疑时，她笑着说不可能，但我从她的眼神中可以看出她变得满怀希望。你知道她在斯拉格霍恩的晚会前跟我说了什么吗？”赫敏显然很享受。

哈利摇了摇头。赫敏早就知道了？那些时候他都想向她寻求帮助，但又不想面对尴尬，而她早就知道了。

“她告诉我，她很高兴你带卢娜去，因为首先这使卢娜很兴奋，其次这意味着你对任何单身女孩都不感兴趣。我告诉她，这意味着你对某个红头发的人有好感，她拨弄了一下她的头发，说‘是时候了’。”她现在转过身来完全面对着他。她的眼睛里充满了幸福。

“哈利，你俩在一起真是太好了。”

哈利忍不住笑了。他知道那段时间自己的感受，但听到金妮对赫敏说的话，感觉真好，就像圣诞节提前到了一样。

赫敏把头靠在他的肩膀上，用一只手搂住他。“等这一切结束后，你去找她，像在公共休息室里那样做，这是命令。”

哈利大笑起来，把头靠在赫敏的头上。“谢谢你，赫敏。”

哈利仍然打开着活点地图。他又看了看金妮的名字，仍然一动不动地躺在她的宿舍里。哈利又感到了那股磁力般拉力。她的名字在所有人中脱颖而出。赫敏是正确的。当这一切结束后，他会再见到她的，但在那之前，有这样的机会总比没有好。他把所有的感情都集中在一个小名上，希望她能知道他此刻的心情。

END


End file.
